


Birthday Dinner

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Post-Canon, Silence of the Lambs References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: Clarice Starling plans a special dinner for Hannibal Lecter's birthday. Oneshot Post Hannibal novel.





	

Even though it was his birthday, Dr. Hannibal Lecter was barred from the kitchen. He knew Clarice Starling was cooking up something special for him, however being the main chef of the house he was used to at least helping. He sat on the couch reading a book but mostly listening to the distant sounds from the kitchen. After some time the sounds stopped and began again this time closer in the dining room: the sound of silverware being set on linen, the pop of a wine cork and the clank of a bottle hitting stemware. 

Upon hearing the clack of her kitten heels on the marble floor, The Good Doctor sat his book on the coffee table and looked up. The satin of her emerald green dress swirled around her ankles and as she leaned over to give him a glass of wine he watched a droplet of sweat trail down the flesh exposed by the dress’s deep v-neckline. _Oh what a sight that must have been, Clarice Starling scurrying about the kitchen, in that dress covered with an apron._

“The chef says dinner is ready and hopes you are hungry,” She smiled at him. And with her hand now free of one wine glass she patted her hairline which was also dotted with sweat.

Hannibal stood before swirling the wine in its glass, taking a sniff and then a sip. She’d chosen an Amarone. “I am quite hungry and am rather curious as to what the chef has cooked up for me.”

Clarice took his free hand and led him to the dining room where he smiled at the intimate setting for two. She sat her wine glass down and kissed his cheek, “Take a seat, I will be right back.”

Hannibal assumed his usual spot and watched the flames of the candles flicker as he took another sip of wine. He looked back up as Clarice’s heels clacked on the hardwood floor. She sat a plate down in front of him before placing the other one in front of her seat, “Bon appetit, Birthday Boy.”

The Doctor observed the dish as he took a deep breath absorbing its aroma. It was a simple dish, liver and onions, but she had dressed up: scallions instead of traditional onions, mushrooms, celery and bacon added. On the side was a serving of fava beans. He lifted his maroon eyes to his lover who was calmly situating her napkin in her lap, “Is there something wrong, Hannibal?”

He lifted his silverware and cut a piece of liver and lifted it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed; the taste and texture familiar. He opened his eyes and caught Clarice lowering her fork from her lips.

“Do you not like it, Hannibal?” She asked once she swallowed her meat. There was a tone of disappointed in her voice. “I wanted this dinner to be perfect for your birthday. I even practiced cooking it ahead of time for Opera Board members because I only had one chance with this meat tonight.” 

_One chance with this meat tonight._ Hannibal dropped his fork and it bounced off the edge of the table before landing on the floor. Starling giggled as she observed his maroon eyes widen and mouth gape open. As The Doctor sank to the floor to retrieve his utensil, he thought back, back to their first meeting and how he tried to scare her: _“I ate his liver with some fava beans and a big Amarone.” She remembered…she remembers everything about us._ He wrapped his fingers around the fork and popped back up into his seat.

“I can get you a clean fork if you want.”

“No, no this one is fine, thank you.”

Clarice watched as he cut into the liver again and took another bite. She collected some fava beans and ate them forcing herself to look down at her plate. It was rude to stare not matter how bad she wanted his review. 

“So you only had one chance with this meat, Clarice?” 

“Yes.”

The Good Doctor smiled wide at her, exposing all his little teeth, “My compliments to the chef. I couldn’t have done a better job myself.”

She let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders heaving as she did. 

“However, Clarice you did not need to go this far for a birthday gift for me. You have made me a very happy man we need not draw attention to ourselves.”

“I understand,” She reached over and took one of his hands into hers. “But Senor Hector lived a lifestyle in which his up and disappearing will not be that peculiar. Plus we will never again have to deal with his telling me no matter where he is he’ll come back the moment my old man of a husband dies.”

He smiled at his lover but his heart pounded in his chest. Clarice Starling continued to amaze and scare him. Both aroused and terrified, Dr. Hannibal Lecter could only admit he had truly found his match.


End file.
